Boys Will Be Boys Remastered
by red-pound
Summary: Trunks has been feeling strongly for Goten for the past year now, how will he express these feelings and tell his close friend? TrunksxGoten slash. You have been warned! This is the remastered version of a story already up on my account. Enjoy


((This is a revamp of an original story that I posted a few years back. The old one will still be available on my account for the short term. I'm going to basically clean up the story and finish it. I have improved on the spelling and grammar already as the older version of this was written when I was much younger. I have basically worked with the older template and added quite a lot to it (if there are some mistakes that are still present that I have not noticed, I'm sorry). Expect it to be a little more drawn out, a little more graphic (so be warned) and a little more mature. And of course, I do not own Dragon Ball Z, this is clearly a slash fan fiction.))

Trunks sat at his desk in class, his mind full of air as he began to wonder what Goten was doing. Knowing him, he was probably secretly eating while the professor was teaching the lesson. If not that, then he was most definitely sleeping. Goten was a tricky character, in every way he was like his father Goku, a carefree guy who seemed to live on another planet. Still in a stare, Trunks began to think of the days when both him and Goten were just kids, playing, fighting… all the rough and tumble. God he wished they were able to relive those days; the days when both boys could grope one another without a single word being murmured.

In truth, Trunks had been feeling strangely about his best friend for the better half of a year now. Every time they would come into contact, every time they would talk or even look at each other, something would be ignited. Trunks wasn't sure what that thing was, but he knew that it felt… intimate. For him at least.

Interrupting this chain of thought, the bell rang signalling the end of class, and Trunks sprung to action, quickly gathering his books together and shuffling them all into his backpack. Then standing to his feet, he began to gallop down the steps and through the oak door. This class room had been the source of a lot of memories, once Goten had… there his wistful and wanting mind went again, Goten this, Goten that!

This had to stop, Trunks was being driven absolutely insane. What was it that was so appealing about his best friend anyway? It had to be a trick of the mind or something, this wasn't normal, no matter how much he tried to manipulate his thought patterns on the issue.

Swiftly and gracefully, Goten came gliding down the hall, his cloths a perfect baggy misfit, his bag ruggedly over his shoulder, and his hair nicely to one side (he had had it cut and restyled since the tournament when Goku had left). He seemed to have a smile on his face, as per usual, but what about… he hadn't found zenny in his lunch again had he?

"Hey Goten, what's making you so happy?" questioned the almost envious Trunks.

"Well let's just say that I have a date tomorrow… with no other than the hottest girl in the college!" This felt like poison in young Trunks' gut, he had just discovered a crippling truth. Goten was already dating? But Goku had forbidden it, directly told him against it, so that he could train! An outrage.

"You have a date, but don't you have to train and things? You don't have time for a girl… maybe someone more on your level, but not this… girl!" Objected Trunks, using the worst, most obviously desperate excuse of all.

"What… why not go out with her? It's not like I don't have the time! It's not every day that I get to go out with someone that hot anyways." Explained Goten, still as happy as can be, under the obviously gruelling circumstances.

It was obvious that Trunks wouldn't get past that defence which was full of girly obsessions such as underwear and hair clips. His friend had a one track mind, perhaps a full on move would set the record straight. Creeping in closer, it was time for Trunks to test the water, what did Goten really think of him - did he even think of him?

"So I'm going to Capsule Corp's labs tonight, I'm going to check out the new gravity chamber that Mum has installed, you wanna come? Your dad wants you to train, and I have to do some training myself, before my father kills me. So what about it?" And in all its greatness, that was the best Trunks could come up with; that was it all, neatly presented in a tight little package.

"Well I was going to go a few rounds with Dad tonight, but I'm sure he can find someone else… Piccolo would be more than happy I think… they don't get many opportunities to fight anymore. OK then, it sounds like a plan." Not realising the joy that he had injected into the now ecstatic lavender haired boy, Goten lightly shrugged at the proposal. It was just another day for him.

Hours later…

From the distance, Trunks could see his friend speeding towards Cap Corp at an exceptionally high speed. God he found it hard to resist the very way his face flirted with the wind pressing lightly against his cheeks. And off again! It wasn't going to end… the Goten obsession would not fade until it was squeezed completely empty, and Trunks couldn't find too many ways of doing that, except one of course. And that one was the thing that made him gulp intensely.

Upon placing his foot to the ground, it had already started, the loving chatter that just meant so much to Trunks' ears.

"Hey… how's it going? Shall we get started and then get some food? I'm hungry with a capital H." Spoke Goten, totally unaware that his friend was living and breathing every word that came out of his mouth.

"Well I'm doing great, now you're finally here. Better get going shall we? So that we can start eating!" Yelled Trunks, his face incapable of hiding the wide, cheesy smile.

Moments later…

Turning the gravity up to 100, the fight was ready and rearing, as both boys were in the full swing of things. The only thing visible was flickers of light, appearing erratically from all corners of the room. It looked completely manic with each passing second, as the static in the room was becoming a visible substance, sizzling and burning through pads in the floor until both fighters came crashing to the ground.

"WOW Goten you're intense, if you can fight like that, then this girl you're dating should have no problem with you in the bedroom." And without thinking, Trunks had done something stupid… he now appeared blatantly gay. He could only think to tap himself on the back for his 'eloquent' way with words.

"Well now, it looks like you gave me an idea there! I might try put that one to the test," spoke Goten, his response almost naïve, that or he simply didn't care what Trunks was saying.

This was actually a gift from the other world, the boys seemed to be on the topic of sex, right where they needed to be. Now Trunks was going to push it up a notch and see what type of man his friend was. "But in saying that, you're probably insufficient where it matters pal!' Trunks giggled, trying to look patronising, as if he knew how it all worked. In truth however, he was trying to gage a reaction of his friend.

"Hey! You have no idea just how wrong you are Trunks" said Goten in a jest, almost expecting Trunks to laugh back. The plan was about to reach its climax however. Trunks felt daring. He didn't know why exactly, it could have had something to do with Goten wearing a really attractive, revealing gi, or perhaps it was just one of those days.

"I bet my genes are stronger than yours Goten. I'm probably twice as big as you. No need to feel ashamed buddy, I am older after all!" Continuing the patronisation, Trunks' winked playfully.

"Your genes? Your dad's real tiny! And I bet every part of him is too. And if he is, that means you must be too." Goten giggled before continuing, "But sure, I'll show you, but you'll probably be surprised."

With a more serious look upon his face, Goten tugged on his shorts tightly, watching then drop to the floor. There he revealed a baggy pair of white boxer shorts, Trunks couldn't help wonder just how cute they looked. A second later he began to reach down and pull the bottom of his boxers down, carelessly throwing them down to his ankles. Now it was all viewable, Goten's manhood in direct sight with Trunks' eyes.

The lavender haired boy had no idea on how to react. It was just, amazing. Goten's dick was like a snake or something, thick and long. Even looking at it made Trunks begin to swell. This wasn't the height of the excitement however, Goten began to touch it, gently pulling on his manhood, making it slowly grow to an unfathomable length. He was obviously proud of himself, and he had every right to be.

"I know… it's a monster right? Gohan saw it once when I was younger, he looked at me strangely then. Who knows what he'd say now. But it's your turn… you wanted to feel little right?"

Doing the same but in a quicker way, Trunks threw both sets of clothing to the floor, quickly showing his limpness. It too was Saiyan pride, and a good one at that. OK, maybe not Goten good, but it did the job. Without much effort, the lavender haired boy began to become erect, all thanks to Goten and his snake. Slowly it lifted past the side of his leg and erected into what looked like a firm and solid tower. Now both boys were looking, it was a site for all to see as they inspected each other. Both looking for totally different reasons, Goten looking for the biggest, Trunks looking at Goten with lust.

"Wow Goten I feel small, you're huge. No, more than huge. I'm sorry I doubted you pal"

"I know, it's real big, I just need to learn to use it now."

After those blessed words from his friend, Trunks took off the rest of his clothing in a snap, still staring at the dick of his best, best friend, he wanted to show Goten how very much he appreciated the sight.

"What're you doing Trunks? Is it leg measuring time now?" The onyx haired boy muttered in confusion.

"Goten, you're going to love this… I promise."

Quickly approaching him, Trunks embraced Goten as began to passionately plant a kiss on his neck. This felt like an eternity as the young man sunk his lips into his friend's soft, succulent skin, tasting everything that he possibly could. This was a shock to Goten, he had absolutely no idea what was going on, or how to react for that matter. Everything was quickly decided however, as Trunks gripped his friend's manhood and began to stroke the cap softly, massaging it with the tenderness of his palm. This just felt too damn good to stop, even if Goten wasn't this way, it was still action he had never experienced before. Maybe even a chance to learn for the real thing the following day, if that was the excuse Trunks was working with, then so be it.

Surprisingly accepting what was happening, Goten lightly placed his head back, his hands resting against his sides. Slowly, Trunks stroked his best friend's length, causing a warming sensation to run through the whole of Goten's body. More and more he gave his talents to Goten, stroking and stroking, gripping his dick harder and harder, absorbing its warmth and hardness before finally giving in to temptation even more than he already had. It felt so damn good in Trunks' palm, he had to have more of it, he had to have it inside him; he had to taste his best friend. Even if it was just once; just one taste and that was it, the lavender haired boy had dreamed about this for so long, he had to have it. Stepping away for a moment, releasing his friend's hard, warm cock, Trunks peered at Goten's face. His friend stood there, his eyes closed, just accepting what was happening. Well, if he accepted everything this far, he would certainly accept what was coming next. Slowly, Trunks dropped to his knees, it was time for a feast.

As if these were his last moments on Earth, Trunks opened his mouth invitingly, he wanted it all, even if it choked him, which it would. Proceeding, the young man began to make use of his tongue, running it lightly against the shaft and head of his best friend's, hard, long cock. It was just as he suspected, it tasted… amazing. There were no words to describe the sensation, Trunks just had to continue. This time he went for the kill, forcing his mouth to envelope the gigantic dick before it. He choked at first, feeling the shaft slip right through his mouth, but he couldn't stop, he felt like a junky, he needed more. With a finesse that Trunks didn't even know he had, he began to massage Goten's dick, bobbing his head back and forth, allowing the head of his friend's penis to slide in and out of his inviting throat. This still wasn't satisfying enough however, Trunks wanted what could be unleashed from Goten, he had to up the speed and the pleasure. Taking on a greater level of agony, the young man took more of his friend, deeper, harder and faster, his mouth slapping against the rock solid cock that was before it, his actions only intensifying at the sound of Goten beginning to moan. Finally the dark haired boy intervened in the action. Grabbing Trunks' head, Goten stopped him, it seemed like he had something to say.

"I'm not sure how all of this happened Trunks, but whatever. Just turn around, I want to see if I can practice this for my date…"

Taking charge, Goten harshly switched his friend's position, so that his back was to him. Then, forcing him to bend over, the onyx haired boy spread Trunks' legs. He was obviously inexperienced, as it took him several minutes to figure out how to get his sledge hammer inside of his friend. Finally though, he pushed the right buttons, its pulsating head penitrated Trunks, causing the lavender haired boy to call out in pain.

"Quiet, someone will hear you!"

Then, not pulling any punches, Goten grasped his friend's waste with both of his over powering hands, before finally beginning to mercilessly pound at his backside. The first stab was excruciating, Trunks had to really make an effort not to cry out in pain. The stabs that followed however were less painful, the only disconcerting thought being that something within him was being ruptured. Eventually killing off the agony, the lavender haired boy began to feel joy in his best friend taking out his sexual frustration upon him. Goten felt so masculine while inside him, it was insane. His grip, his thrust and power… it was completely overwhelming Trunks in a good way.

"G-Goten, please… it's painful… but more."

Obliging, Goten let out a powerful gasp as his body began to thrust even faster. The onyx haired boy was in pure joy as he was approaching a climax, until finally he let out signs of his load quickly approaching.

"It's coming, it's going to flood you."

Within moments, Goten released one last moan of ecstasy as his hard cock shot his load mercilessly into Trunks. Even then it took the dark haired boy a moment to decrease his speed and brutality. He was squeezing every moment of pleasure he possibly could out of a highly confusing situation.

Moments later, both boys were again dressed, Trunks perhaps looking worse for wear but no one would notice. As the battered boy attempted to straighten his damaged back, he called over to Goten who was looking equally as exhausted.

"That was something else pal, let me tell ya." Pausing for a second, Trunks slowly approached Goten before continuing, "It meant a lot, I just want you to know that you're my best friend. And that was really something. I…"

"W-Whatever, it was practice… OK? For the real thing when I do it with my date. I-I don't know what you got out of it Trunks but, it was… nothing, OK? All I know is I learned a thing or two, just look at it like that."

Not giving Trunks time to respond, Goten set sail, opening the door to the gravity chamber and leaving the lavender haired boy at a loss for words. Now Trunks had no idea what to say or do, it had been one of the best experiences of his life, but it was obvious that Goten didn't feel the same way. This was going to make things awkward and difficult in the days to come…

((Chapter 2 coming soon))


End file.
